Sakura's Secret
by HyperIshHerexD
Summary: I changed my pen name to HyperIshHerexD Sakura is a 16 year old high school and goth, but one secret she has is she is an assassin. She would meet Sasuke, Naruto, and other Naruto characters. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any Naruto characters.

Well I don't have Cancer. Thank God. I'll try and update, but I can't use the comp cuz my mom had a tummy tuck and she is sore. She has the comp and its hard getting it away from her.

One morning a young teenage girl is sleeping in her nice and comfortable bed until.

( Sakura's POV)

" Sakura honey, get up!," yelled Sakura's mom, Rachel.

" Okay I'm up, you don't need to yell!," I yelled. My name is Sakura Haruno, I am 16 years old a secret nobody knows except my mom is that I am an assassin. I have pink hair with black highlights that goes down to my waist. I am new to this town called Konoha and I am getting up for my first day of school. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I started the shower; I undress and got into the shower. The shower was nice and warm. When I got out of the shower, I put the towel around me and went to my closet. When I got out of my closet my outfit was a black shirt that says 'My Chemical Romance' in red letters with black baggy pants. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and put eyeliner and mascara on. I don't wear lots of make-up. After that I grabbed my messenger bag I went downstairs and had breakfast. After breakfast I put on my black boots and grabbed my messenger bag. I left the house and want to my motorcycle. I hopped on my motorcycle and headed to school. When I got there the school was huge.

' Man this school is hug' I thought. I looked around and saw lots of people in groups.

I walked up to the front doors and somebody said," Hey new girl." I turned around and saw a girl with red hair, black glasses, tight shirt, and short shorts.

" What," I said not in the mood to talk to anybody.

" Is your hair natural or dyed," said the girl.

" Natural and leave me alone," I growled.

" Why would I leave you alone, I like to mess with people like you loser."

" I'm not a loser, you're a loser," I said that I punched the girl right on the nose,breaking it.'

" Karin!," yelled her loser friends.

" Your going to get it next time!," yelled Karin and she ran away crying.

(Sasuke's POV)

I heard somebody arguing and went to check it out. When I got there I saw Karin and this girl with pink haired girl.

" Why would I leave you alone, I like to mess with people like you loser," said Karin.

" I'm not a loser, you're a loser," said the new girl. Then I saw her punch Karin in the nose,breaking it.

" Karin!," yelled Karin's friends.

" Your going to get it next time!," yelled Karin running away crying. I saw the girl walk inside the school. I didn't bother going up to her.

(Sakura's POV)

After Karin left I went inside the school. Then a little while later I found the office. It was quite hard because the school is huge. I went inside the office and I went up to this lady and said," Hi I'm new here."

"Oh,hi go through that door over there," she pointed out," My name is Shizune."

" Thanks," I said and Shizune nodded. I went up to the door and knocked.

" Come in!," yelled a lady.

I went in and said," Hi I'm the new kid,Sakura Haruno."

" Hi Sakura my name is Tsunade and I am the principle," said Tsunade. " Here is your schedule and map of the school, I hope you have a nice first day here," Said Tsunade. I nodded and left the office and all of a sudden somebody pushed me.

" Sorry my bad, oh hey you're the new girl my name is Ino Yamanaka, what is yours," asked/said Ino.

" My name is Sakura Haruno," is said back.

" I want you to meet some of my friends, is that okay," Ino asked and I nodded. " Okay come on!," yelled Ino. She pulled me all the way down the hall to homeroom. " Guys meet the new girl,Sakura Haruno!," yelled Ino.

" Hi," is said.

" Okay this is Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha," said Ino while pointing to each one.

( Sasuke's POV)

That was the girl that punched Karin in the nose.

" Everybody get to your seats. New girl come up the front of the room and tell everybody about yourself ," said Kakashi.

" Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I came here from Suna," said Sakura.

" Why did you move here," said a random boy.

" I moved here because I got expelled punching somebody and putting them in the hospital," said Sakura. Everybody was shocked at what she said. Sakura looks small, but she is strong.

" Hey teme,Sakura looks hot," said Naruto.

" Hn," said Sasuke.

'Dope is right Sakura is hot' thought Sasuke.

" Sakura you can sit by Sasuke Uchiha," said Kakashi.

" Okay," said Sakura.

(Sakura's POV)

I was walking until the door open to revel Karin and her friends. I turned towards the door and started laughing. Everybody looked at me and I said," What, why are you looking at me." Everybody turned away from her.

" You," said Karin pointing at me," I hate you so much."

" Why do you hate me _Karin_," I ask. Some people started chuckling at how I said Karin.

" I hate you because you broke my nose and Sasuke-kun wont love me anymore," said Karin pouting.

" Who would love a girl who is always stupid and...," said I until Karin cut me off.

" Sasuke-kun would love a girl like me not you… you gothic bitch," said Karin. I was getting really mad you could see fire in my eyes.

" Did you just call me a gothic bitch," I hissed. Everybody was frightened even Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't show it.

" Y-yeah I did just call you a gothic bitch," Said Karin a little frightened until she was pinned on the wall by me. I pinned her by the throat.

" If you call me that again I will kill you right here right now you understand me," I hissed. Everybody was scared and surprised at what I was doing. Kakashi wasn't paying attention to me he was just reading his dumb book.

" I-I-I-I u-u-u-understand," stuttered Karin. Karin was trembling.

(Normal POV)

Sasuke was shocked how Sakura was pinning Karin and how scary she sounded.

" Hey dope should we stop her before she kill her," Sasuke ask.

" Y-yeah we should," said Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke got out of their seats and walked towards Sakura and Karin. Then they saw Sakura let go of Karin and Karin ran all the way to her seat.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto and Sasuke walking towards her. Sakura said," Sorry about that."

Then all of a sudden Sakura's watch started to beep. " Oh crap I need to leave," whispered Sakura.

" Why do you need to leave," ask Hinata. ( in this story Hinata doesn't stutter)

" I need to leave because… because," Sakura was trying to say until Kakashi cut her off.

" She needs to leave because she needs to take her medication and help her grandmother," said Kakashi. Sakura mouthed thank you and Kakashi nodded.

Cliffy

Please Review

sakuraxsasukeuchiha122

My sis found my story "Snakey Love." and she ripped it up because she got pissed about being grounded. I'll try and rewrite it.


	2. Another Author note

Authors Note

Sorry I didn't update in awhile. I am redoing Sakura Secrets a little bit. Last night I found out I might have cancer but I don't know yet, but ill find out till Thursday. If you wish me good luck maybe this weekend I will update both of my stories and start snaky love. Well that's all I think. You can ask me any questions.


End file.
